Purikurismas
by Satashi
Summary: Nagisa tries to get a good Christmas gift for Honoka to express her feelings.


Dedicated to everyone at shoujoai dot com. This is a cute little one-shot of Honoka and Nagisa. Merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

I tried my best to ignore the people whispering about me as I leaned against the gates to the boy's high school. Every now and then I'd look up and scan the crowd to try and find the person I was waiting for, each time getting more embarrassed when boys tried to meet my eye. I knew I was popular but I didn't really know how much so until I caught a lot of them saying my name and wishing it was them I was looking for. I heard one boy call out my name loudly, but when I looked my smile quickly changed to shock at seeing Hasekura running up to me waving. The red head who was chasing after Cure Black was the last person I wanted to see right now.

**Purikurismas**

**By: Satashi**

"Misumi-saaaaan!" Hasekura waved widely above his head and despite Nagisa's attempts to pretend like she didn't notice, he still hopped to a stop in front of her. "You're not waiting for me are you?" He asked her happily. Several people stopped to look at them and he allowed them to look a moment before continuing. "Just kidding! Its Fujipi isn't it?" He got a small nod in reply. "Its Thursday, you should wait by the side gate."

"Why's that?" Nagisa finally turned and looked up at him with a curious face.

"Soccer practice! We normally exit over there since its closer to the train station to get home."

"Oh no!" She tried to run past him, but the man caught her arm. "Relax! Practice was canceled today; that's why I said 'normally'." He grinned at her before turning around and used his free hand to wave dramatically in the air. "Heeeeeyyyyyyyy! Fujipiiiiiiii! Misumi-san is waiting for youuuuuuuu!!"

'_That's why I didn't want to run into him…_' Nagisa thought timidly as now everyone's eyes around them were focusing on the girl. Fujimura looked over at them and grinned to himself as he walked over. The two boys hailed each other and Hasekura ran off now that his job of embarrassing the girl out of her life was completed.

"Hey," Fujimura greeted her. "Haven't seen you in a while, how you been?"

"Eh, well, you know…" Nagisa scratched her cheek. Although she was far over her crush on the boy she still felt little odd with everyone looking at them. "Is it that uncommon to have a girl wait at the gates…?"

"Eh?" Fujimura looked over his shoulder and gave a short chuckle. "Nah, just ignore them. What can I do for you?"

"Ah, well actually I need some advice."

"About what?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Well, Christmas is coming up and all…" Nagisa took a breath. "I've tried making a lot of home made gifts because I don't have much money but lately I've been working at Akane-san's place with Hikari to save some up and….This year… IwanttogetHonokasomethingspecial!" The last bit was said so fast that the boy had to stop and think about it before he fully understood.

"Oh!" he grinned. "Honoka likes just about anything really."

"Yeah, I know that…I just want it to be good this year…" Nagisa looked down at the ground and found the white puffs of fog coming from her mouth suddenly interesting.

"I see…" The boy put his hand to his chin and thought. "Well, she really likes dressing up and jewelry."

"Eh?" Nagisa looked up at him. "But she's never shown any interest in that stuff before!"

"Yeah, since her parents do the whole jewel trade stuff, she pretends that it doesn't really interest her that much because her parents would blow way too much money on gems for her."

"I see…"

"So I think any pretty dress or necklace or ring or something would be the something 'special' that you are after." Fujimura put his hand on her shoulder, getting the girl to look up at him. "Anything you get her will be good because it's from you."

"You really think so?"

"Of course! I've known her since we were babies after all." The pair shared a laugh together, but were interrupted by another voice.

"Hey Shogo!" A female greeted, latching herself onto his arm. "Sorry I'm late, I-" The red haired girl turned to Nagisa and paused her sentence. "Oh hello there. Sorry to interrupt." She looked up at Fujimura and blinked.

"Ah, Megumi, this is Nagisa from the Jr. High School. Nagisa, this is Megumi." He looked back at his side and down at the girl clinging to him. "Nagisa is the lacrosse captain over there."

"Ohhhhh?" Megumi looked at her.

"Ah, well, I'm not really good at being captain yet…" Nagisa laughed nervously, realizing that the girl and Fujimura probably liked each other. "Well then, I'll just be on my way…"

"Don't let me interrupt you!" Megumi shook her head. "Shogo is free to talk to any girl he wants."

Nagisa looked at her friend, who seemed to be kind of nervous. '_Ack! She thinks we have something going on together but doesn't want to show she likes him...'_ She sighed. '_What a nice girl… I can't ruin it for him!'_ Nagisa put on a smile. "Don't worry about it; I just needed to get advice on what to give a girl I like for Christmas."

"A girl?" Megumi repeated.

"Yup, a girl." Nagisa felt her cheeks color a little. This was the first time she had ever verbally said that she felt for girls as well. "One of his childhood friends, so I thought he'd be the perfect person to ask." Turning, she waved at the pair. "Thanks for the advice, Fujipi! Don't tell Honoka I asked okay?"

"Sure thing!" He waved to her as the girl ran off.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Nagisa called out as she got to Akane's takoyaki stand. "I had to go by the high school before I could come," She panted, leaning against the bus like stand. "I ran as fast as I could."

"Nagisa, I've told you," Akane looked out the door at her. "Just work whenever you can. You're helping me out more than I'm helping you."

"Yeah, but," She panted a little more. "I don't have much time left." Nagisa took a steadying breath. "The Christmas sales end on Christmas Eve, and today's the last day before you close for vacation. I can't afford to have a late present."

"Nagisa, you can have a bonus…"

"No, I want to really earn it!" Nagisa pushed off the wall and went inside, putting on an apron. "If you just treat me special because I need to buy a present then it won't mean as much when I give it to her."

"Her? You're working this hard for Honoka?" Akane grinned at her. "I was wondering if something was going on between you two!"

"We have an order," Hikari greeted them, stepping into the bus. "Hello, Nagisa-san."

"Hikari, Hikari, Nagisa is doing all this so she can buy Honoka a present!"

"I knew that," the blond replied easily. "Nagisa just screams 'I like girls'."

"Now look here!" Nagisa put her hands on her hips.

"Me too," Hikari winked at her as she walked past. "So it's easy to tell." Turning to look over her shoulder, she smiled at her friend. "You make a cute couple."

"Excuse me!" A male voice came up from the outside.

"I got it!" Nagisa grabbed some menus and jumped through the door. "Welcome," She greeted him. "Would you like a table or to go order?"

The time went by quickly and by the end of the day, Nagisa was relieved that she didn't have to go to school tomorrow. Laying her head down, she closed her eyes and rested on the table she was sitting at. A moment went by and she found a hand on her back and a cup of hot chocolate in front of her. Blinking, she looked to the side and saw Honoka sit down beside her so close they were touching fully. "Hard day at work?" She asked softly, nudging the drink towards her with a gloved hand.

"Very," Nagisa answered as she took a long sip of the hot coco. "How was your science club meeting?"

"Great, the first years have really come a long way." She watched Nagisa take another drink and giggled to herself. "You have whip cream on your face."

"I do?" Nagisa ran her hand over her cheek. "Better?" When Honoka brought her hand up to cover a giggle she tried again. "How about now?"

"Here, let me." Honoka leaned forward and slowly licked the small puff of cream from Nagisa's cheek. "There, all better."

"Honoka…" Nagisa blushed lightly, smiling at the girl who hasn't pulled back yet. A soft clicking sound made them turn to Hikari, who was lowering a camera from her eye. "Hikari!"

"What a nice shot," She replied happily. "I'll be sure to give you the doubles."

"Make sure to!" Honoka closed her eyes and smiled at her. "I have the perfect frame for it."

* * *

Nagisa looked around the store with a scared expression. All the jewelry cases were lined in gold with diamonds sparkling everywhere. She didn't even know where to begin looking for a gift. Everything was really expensive and she only managed to save about half of what everything seemed to cost. After walking around a little bit longer she let out a soft sigh.

"May I help you?" The voice made Nagisa turn around and see a saleswoman in front of her. "Looking for anything in particular?"

"Yeah, no, I mean…" Nagisa blushed. "I need something for a friend but I've never shopped for jewelry before," She gave the woman a helpless smile. Nagisa was currently wearing her favorite pair of jeans which just so happen to be a little loose on her. Along with a sweatshirt that had a hood and front pockets on it, she had the look about her as a girl who normally wouldn't be caught dead in a place like she was currently in.

"We have a good selection of things over this way," The woman led her to a small section on display. "You may find something you like here."

Nagisa looked into the case and felt her cheeks color a little at seeing the necklaces that read 'best friends' and the like on them. "Um… They're really pretty but I need something… a little less…friendly… for my friend…" reaching up, she scratched her cheek. "I'm thinking of saying more than 'friend' when I give it."

"Ohhh, I see." The woman smiled at her knowingly. "Well, we have great men's section over-"

"Um," Nagisa interrupted her, now feeling shyer than ever. "It's for a girl…"

"Oh! In that case you'll want to look over here instead," The lady once again led her to a display, this time containing rings that Nagisa couldn't help but fawn over.

"Wow, they're so pretty…" Nagisa looked closer at the many rings and necklaces. "I wonder which one she would want…" Her eyes skimmed the area and finally fell on a simple looking gold ring that had two hearts on it. Where the two hearts interlaced there were two small gems attached. "This one looks good." Nagisa pointed to it. "Its not really formal looking so she could wear it anytime she wanted to…"

"Good choice. Its one of our top sellers." The lady took it from the case to give Nagisa a closer look. "We can even put your birthstones in it at no extra cost."

"Really!?" Nagisa cried out happily. "It's perfect!"

"You sure this is the one you want? Don't want to shop around anymore?"

"I've been shopping non stop for the past two days just for her," Nagisa replied lightly. "I'm sure this is what I want."

"Okay then, the total would come to… three hundred and eighty seven dollars."

Nagisa almost had a heart attack. "Can you… come down on that just a little…?"

* * *

Nagisa laughed happily as she tapped her cup against Honoka's before drinking. All of her lacrosse members as well as most of Honoka's science club were all gathered in the school gym, where the annual Christmas Eve party was being held. Laughter rang out loudly as they all exchanged their gifts. Cheers and cries of thanks were thrown every direction around the girls.

"Nagisa," Honoka took the girl's arm and smiled at her. "Merry Christmas," She held up a box to her. "I hope you like it."

"I bet I will!" Nagisa wasted no time in ripping open the paper and opening the white container. "Oh Honoka it's so cute!" She pulled up a tight fitting black sweater along with a small pink vest to go over it. "There's more?" She gasped out as she took out matching black blue jeans that were low cut. "Awww, Honoka!" She gave her best friend a tight hug. "Thank you!"

"You like cute things," Honoka replied, hugging her friend back happily. "So I thought pink would be good."

"It's the best." She kissed her cheek. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," Honoka flushed, bringing her hand up to touch the spot that was just kissed.

"I have one for you too," Nagisa reached in her purse and rooted around for the box. "Ah, I don't see how so much junk can get in here…" She looked a little longer before starting to worry. "Um…" She picked up a compact and blinked. "Porun!?"

The compact opened up and Porun cheered up at her. "I came for the party-popo!"

"Porun!" Honoka put her hands on Nagisa's shoulders and leaned over to speak with him. "Does Hikari know you're here?"

"She does-popo!"

"Porun, did you take anything out of my purse to get in?" Nagisa asked him, worried.

"A box-popo!" He replied merrily, swaying his head to the music. "It was too frilly for me to fit in-popo!"

Nagisa sighed. "My present for you is at your house."

"Don't worry about it," Honoka took her hand and smiled down at Porun. "Be a good boy okay? Stay out of sight."

"Okay!"

"Come on, let's dance!" Honoka pulled her friend from the tables and over to the dance floor just as a slow song started to play. Stepping up close, she rested her head on Nagisa's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her neck. In return she felt herself get pulled closer to the girl and embraced fully. "Hey, you smell nice," Honoka whispered against her neck.

"You do too," Nagisa whispered back with a small laugh. "But you always smell nice so that's nothing new." She brought her hand up to run through Honoka's hair. "I like your hair the most though."

"Oh?" Honoka looked up at her and smiled. "Why is that?"

"It's so soft…" Nagisa fingered the girl's hair. "I can never get mine to do that."

"Yours is good too," Honoka lazily ran a finger up and down the back of Nagisa's neck. "I'd rather it be like it is."

"I'm glad, 'cause it won't change no matter what I use," Nagisa teased her lightly. "What are you doing after this?"

"Nothing really?"

"You want to… get together or something?"

"Love to." Honoka rested herself back against Nagisa's neck and sighed contently. "For now let's just dance."

* * *

Nagisa smiled as she made her way down the street with Honoka. Snow was falling thick around them, which made the smaller girl walk close by her friend under the umbrella to keep from getting covered in it. Nagisa had the umbrella held over them with her right hand that also had both of Honoka's arms wrapped around it. "It's a white Christmas again this year," Honoka spoke up, getting Nagisa's attention. "At least this time we didn't get attacked."

"That's the truth," Nagisa muttered. "Let's just enjoy the day," She opened the door to walk into Honoka's place and the two waved at Chutaro as they passed by to get under the overhang of the house.

"Ah, Nagisa you have snow on you," Honoka reached up and brushed the snow off her friend's shoulder. "You should have held the umbrella more on you."

"Then you'd get snow on you instead," Nagisa replied, shaking her arm to rid herself of the white powder.

"Aw, you're wet!" Honoka frowned lightly. "Change cloths before you get sick."

Figuring it would be best not to argue with her friend, she nodded her reply. "Okay, I'll do that."

"I'll go tell grandmother we're home," Honoka smiled at her friend before trotting off.

Nagisa made her way back to Honoka's room and walked in, closing the door and turning up the heater instantly. Porun and Mepple both changed into their normal forms and hopped on the bed as Nagisa started to strip down. Pulling off her wet sweater, she tossed it in front of the bed and wiggled out of her jeans.

"Play with me-popo!" Porun called out, hopping on Honoka's desk and picking up a reel of ribbon that was apparently used to make bows for gifts. "Catch-popo!" The small creature threw the ribbon reel to Mepple, leaving a long string of the red fabric flowing out behind it. No sooner than did Mepple catch it did Porun throw another one at him.

"Don't do that!" Nagisa scolded them; reaching to grab the ribbon before too much came undone and she wouldn't be able to roll it back up.

"Keep away!" Mepple cheered, tossing both back to Porun.

"Listen to me!" Nagisa growled, reaching again but only managed to get her arms tangled in what was already undone. "Guys, you're going to make a mess!" She turned to Mepple, who threw it to Porun again. The prince kept one this time and threw the other to Mepple, who then ran around the girl. "Mou!" Her attempts failed again and after a few minutes, the reels were empty and Nagisa fell onto the bed. "Jeeze!" She whined, trying to get all the ribbons off of her but only managing to get further tangled in them.

"Popo!" Porun hopped up and stuck a giant bow on Nagisa's shoulder. Mepple joined in by taking the stick on bow from Nagisa's gift and popping it on her chest.

"I'm back," Honoka called, opening the sliding door. Mepple and Porun instantly dived under the bed as the girl entered the room. The pair's eyes met briefly before Honoka looked at her friend fully. She was sitting on the bed in only her underwear with ribbons wrapped all over her body with a bow and tag that said "To: Honoka" on it.

Nagisa swallowed thickly. "Um… Merry Christmas?" Honoka brought her hand to her mouth and bit one of her fingertips lightly. Nagisa giggled uneasily and opened her mouth to explain what had happened but Honoka started walking forward and put her hands onto her shoulders. "Honoka?" She felt herself be pushed gently on her back and Honoka crawl on top of her.

"Can I unwrap it slowly?" She asked softly, touching their noses together.

Nagisa blushed darkly, but nodded anyway. "Yeah… Take your time…"

* * *

Nagisa awoke slowly, sitting up in the bed and wincing lightly. Bringing a hand to her neck, she gently touched a small bite mark on her shoulder and the few bruises on her bare chest where Honoka had nipped at. She brought the covers up to cover herself and looked over at her sleeping friend, who had apparently had her back snuggled up against her before she had sat up. Several small faint scratch marks covered her back, making Nagisa blush when she remembered the part of the night where she had done that. Shaking her head, she reached over to her desk and picked up the real present she was going to give Honoka, who was starting to stir. "Good morning Honey," She greeted her cheerfully.

Honoka blinked lightly, trying to wake up fully. The girl looked over her shoulder at Nagisa and gave her a happy shy smile. "Good morning, Nagisa." She sat up and held the covers to her chin. "Merry Christmas."

"You too," Nagisa held out the small wrapped box. "This is for you."

"Thank you," Honoka slid over to the girl and sat next to her before allowing the covers to fall and slowly undo the paper on it. Nagisa had to force herself to look at the present and not the now uncovered body of her friend. "Oh?" she blinked at the small ring box she uncovered. "I wonder what it is?" She smiled brightly, hesitating to open it to savor the moment.

"Normally one opens it to find out," Nagisa teased, making Honoka stick out her tongue at her.

Ever so slowly Honoka slid up the top of the box until she couldn't stand it anymore and flicked it the rest of the way up. "Oh my!"

"Like it?" Nagisa asked, looking over at the small ring with their two birthstones in it.

"I _love_ it!" She squealed out happily, taking it from the box and sliding it over her finger. "I'll wear it all the time!" Honoka turned and hugged the girl tightly, looking at the ring behind her back. "Is this why you were working with Akane-san?"

"Yeah," Nagisa tried not to touch a spot on the girl's back that was sore. "But I waited until the last moment to actually buy it, hehe."

"Thank you!" Honoka pulled back to look at her and smiled before hugging her again, forcing the other girl to fall back on the bed. After her giggle fit subdued, Honoka snuggled up next to her, running a finger up and done Nagisa's stomach. "Best Christmas ever."

"Mine too." Nagisa shivered lightly.

"Cold?" Honoka asked, pulling the covers above them before returning her finger to trailing her stomach.

"It's not that…" Nagisa closed her eyes, finding her breath starting to get weird on her.

"Oh?" Honoka ran her finger up to Nagisa's chin. "Then what?" She asked cutely. In response, Nagisa kissed her. When it ended, the blue haired girl licked her lips shyly. "Hey…?"

"Yes?"

Honoka slid on top of her and straddled Nagisa's waist. "Want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes…" The answer was soft, as she couldn't quite find her voice anymore. Honoka smiled at her and bent over, opening her mouth and kissing her fully. "Merry Christmas," She breathed out lightly before rocking her hips and making her partner gasp out loudly in the kiss.


End file.
